Bowser: Minion Battle Royale
Bowser: Minion Battle Royale is a 3D fighting game developed with the assistance of Nightcap Devs. for the Nintendo Switch. This game is inspired by the game Kirby: Battle Royale. Opening A Goomba can be seen walking in the Hallways of Bowser's Castle. The Goomba looks to his side and sees a poster hanging on the wall. The poster says: "Bowser's Minion Tournament: A tournament to see wich minion is the strongest. The winner will of the tournament will recieve a million Coins and will be deemed the strongest minion of the Koopa Troop." The Goomba quickly makes his way to the sign-up room. Once he arrives there,He signs up for the tournament and makes his way to the locker room. The Goomba looks around and sees all kinds of minions getting ready to battle. After making some preparations,An announcer requests everyone in the locker room to make their way to the arena. Once they arrive at the Arena,They see Bowser standing on a stage. Bowser then proceeds to explain the rules of the tournament and rings a bell once he's done. Once the bell rings,All the minions in the Arena get into a fighting stance before jumping at each other. Gameplay As mentioned above,This game is inspired by Kirby: Battle Royale. In this game,you take control of a minion and duke it out with other minions in a 3D arena. The goal is to attack your enemies until their health bar drops. There are certain stages where pits are located and if you fall in these pits,you'll spawn back on the stage at the cost of some of your health. Characters 'NPCs' 'Minions' These characters are unlocked from the start. Minions with a Sigma Symbol next to their name are called "Sub-Fighters" and they are similiar to the minion they're based off. To see the description of the Minions,Click Here . 1.1.BMBR Goomba Alts 0.png 1.BMBR Paragoomba Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Kug Artwork 0.png 1.2.BMBR Koopa Alts 0.png 1.BMBR Koopa Paratroopa Artwork 0.png 1.3.BMBR Hammer Bro Alts 0.png 1.BMBR Fire Bro Artwork 0.png 1.4.BMBR Lakitu Alts 0.png 1.BMBR Fishin' Boo Artwork 0.png 1.5.BMBR Piranha Plant Alts 0.png 1.5.BMBR Piranha Plant Alt 0.png 1.6.BMBR Spiny Alt 0.png 1.1.BMBR Buzzy Beetle Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Shy Guy Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Snifit Artwork 0.png 2.BMBR Bob-Omb Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Pokey Artwork 0.png 1.2.BMBR Boo Artwork 0.png 0.BMBR Chain Chomp 0.png 1.BMBR Flame Chomp Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Dry Bones Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Fighter Fly Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Spike Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Chargin' Chuck 0.png 1.BMBR Monty Mole Artwork 0.png 2.BMBR Monty Mole Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Wiggler Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Sumo Bro Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Swoop 0.png 1.CSSB Bandit Artwork 0.png 2.CSSB Zeus Guy Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Scuttlebug Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Broozer Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Bramball 0.png 2.BMBR Crazee Dayzee Artwork 0.png 3.BMBR Pokio Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Uproot Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Beanie Artwork 0.png 1.BMBR Bald Cleft 0.png 'Bosses' The elites of Bowser's Army. They need to be unlocked. Once you meet the conditions to unlock the boss,you need to fight them in order to add them to your roster. 1.BMBR Boom Boom Artwork 0.png|Play 5 K.O. matches 1.BMBR Larry Koopa Artwork 0.png|Play 10 K.O. matches 1.BMBR Morton Koopa Jr Artwork 0.png|Play 20 K.O. matches 1.BMBR Wendy Koopa Artwork 0.png|Play 30 K.O. matches 1.BMBR Iggy Koopa Artwork 0.png|Play 40 K.O. matches 1.BMBR Roy Koopa Artwork 0.png|Play 50 K.O. matches 1.BMBR Lemmy Artwork 0.png|Play 60 K.O. matches 2.BMBR Ludwig Artwork 0.png|Play 70 K.O. matches 1.BMBR Pom Pom Artwork 0.png|Play 5 Shine Hog matches. 1.BMBR King Bob-Omb Artwork 0.png|Play 5 Matches on Bob-Omb Battlefield. 1.BMBR Petey Piranha Artwork 0.png|Play 5 Matches on Piranha Plant Creek. 1.BMBR Jr Troopa Artwork 0.png|Play 5 Matches in Shifty Boo Mansion. 1.BMBR Goomboss 0.png|Defeat 15 Goombas Items 'Regular Items' 'Assist Minions' These can be summoned with Assist Cards and they will assist you during battle. They can be defeated for points. Arenas There are currently 19 Arena's (20 if you count the Locker Room). The stage hazards can be turned On and Off by pressing a button while selecting the stage. Modes 'Battle Modes' 'Tests' Online 'With the World' When playing online,you can choose to fight against 1 player,3 players or 5 players. After choosing a character,You'll get the option to vote for 1 of 5 Arena's. The stage that has the most votes will be selected for the match. You can also vote to play with or without items. When playing Online,You have 5 minutes to K.O. Your enemies 3 times. Whoever is last standing will win. Each time you win,you'll earn points. Once you earn enough points,you'll earn a new Rank. You'll always be pitted against people with the same rank as you. 'With Friends' You can create a room when playing with friends. Whoever creates the room will be the one who decides to rules. You have up to 6 friends in a room. When playing with friends,you can use voice chat, both while selecting the rules and during battle. Lakitu Bros. Network A Network that is run by L.K. and the Lakitu Bros. This Network is used to save replays and see the replays of others. Saved replays can be edited and uploaded to your social media. Gallery 0.2.Bowser Minion Battle Royale.png|The Logo of the game. BMT Poster.png|A poster that can be found in some stages. 1.BMBR Victory Screen.png|The victory screen of the game. 2.BMBR Victory Screen Replay Select.png|Saving a replay. BMBR Incoming Boss.png|Unlocking Larry. Trivia #This is the 2nd fighting game developed by Nightcap Devs, the first being Super Smash Bros: Computerboy Edition. #This is also the 3rd where the villians are the main characters. The 1st being The Broodal Story and the 2nd being Bowser: Quest for the New Empire. #As mention Above,the game takes inspiration from Kirby: Battle Royale. However,it also takes some inspiration from the Super Smash Bros. Franchise. Category:Nightcap Devs. Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fighting Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Fighting Games